godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor Phillips Enterprises
'''Philips Cartel known as '''PC, is a criminal organization led by Trevor Phillips that is involved in drugs and arms trafficking. The group is based in California's Blaine County region to the north of the city of Los Angeles, with their two bases being in Sandy Shores and Grapeseed. The gang cooked its own methamphetamine and sold it, making a living mostly through this business, but also from smuggling arms south to Mexico and from stealing oil rigs from their rivals, The Lost MC. They are allies with the Chamberlain Gangster Families (late 2013) and various small gangs in the area, and they are enemies with The Lost MC, Los Varrios Aztecas, Wei Cheng Triad, the Ballas, Rednecks, Chamberlain Gangster Families (early 2013) and other small gangs. History ]]Following the faked death of his mentor Michael Townley in 2004 in a failed heist on a bank in Bismarck, South Dakota, Trevor Phillips moved to the Grand Senora Desert of California in the Blaine County region. Phillips lived in a trailer park in Sandy Shores among 3,001 people, and began his own meth business there, meeting a conspiracy theorist named Ron Jakowski, a meth tweaker named Wade Hebert, and a meth cook that he nicknamed "Chef". The organization co-existed with The Lost MC, Los Varrios Aztecas, and various meth gangs of Rednecks in the area until 2013, when Trevor began to expand his interests. Although the Chamberlain Gangster Families sent their associates (such as German Mafia Family leader Jacob Mendelhaus) to steal their meth and kill some of their crew members in Sandy Shores, Trevor gave the gangsters the chance to fix the businesses that they messed up, and used them for a variety of tasks that he needed done. He paid them handsomely for each one, and they were able to get rid of his opposition. Later in 2013, he decided to wipe out the Aztecas and The Lost MC for good, having found out that Michael Townley was alive under a different name and had betrayed his trust. With the help of Wade and Ron, he blew up The Lost MC's base in Stab City, killed their leaders Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, and Clay Simons, blew up the base again another time, and took over the McKenzie Field Hangar in Grapeseed. He also destroyed the Aztecas by killing their leader Ortega and wiping out their crew when they were sent to attack his meth lab. Trevor was also introduced to Triad underboss Tao Cheng, who arrived in America on behalf of his father Wei Cheng to fix a deal with a meth gang in the area. The deal failed when the Chinese instead decided to partner with the O'Neill Brothers, forcing Trevor to blow up their ranch and kill the last remaining O'Neills later. In late 2013, he made an alliance with Chamberlain Gangster Families members Franklin Clinton and Lamar Davis, the latter of whom he saved twice (once in a failed Grove Street drug deal and again in a rescue from Ballas in a Paleto Forest sawmill). When he walked into their turf, he was greeted in a friendly manner. During this time, he also made an alliance with Oscar Guzman of the Mexican Guzman Cartel, helping him with business by making arms drops in his plane and by collecting arms packages in an ATV. His jobs earned him lots of money and assisted his friends south of the border in Mexico. Members *Trevor Phillips (Boss) *Chef (Underboss) *Ron Jakowski (Consigliere) *Wade Hebert (Muscle) *Jack Speed (Gunman) *Jacob Mendelhaus (Gunman) Category:Gangs Category:Redneck gangs Category:Cartels